


Promises

by berryjammy



Series: Domestic [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Edgeplay, Kinbaku, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shibari, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryjammy/pseuds/berryjammy
Summary: Elijah wants something from Ethan. Connor wants Hank and Elijah to get along.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for the positive feedback on the previous stories! I know I had left things with Hank unsettled last time.
> 
> If you missed it, I also recently completed [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762354/chapters/36662253). It isn't included it in the Domestic "series" on AO3 because it's a standalone prequel. Consider it optional reading for this story, as there are some references to it here. It covers Elijah's backstory prior to having Connor and Ethan come live with him.

"What would you like me to do?" Ethan asked as the two descended on him, hands and mouths all over his body.

"Nothing," Connor said with a smile. "Enjoy yourself."

"You're always doing everything for us and we wanted to show our appreciation," Elijah elaborated. "We want to make you feel as good as you make us feel. This is all about you."

Ethan nodded in understanding. He leaned back on the bed pillows to allow for Elijah and Connor to take turns kissing him, stroking him, sucking him, fingering him, alternating their ministrations.

Eventually Elijah laid down and gestured to Ethan, who came over to sit astride Elijah’s hips, facing away from Elijah but toward Connor. Ethan hovered over Elijah, awaiting further guidance. Elijah gripped Ethan’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart. His thumbs rested just outside Ethan’s hole, stretching him as he inched down slowly on Elijah’s cock. Elijah’s gaze focused on watching the join of their bodies as Ethan sank onto him, taking every inch until he was fully inserted.

Ethan made an ever-so-slight sound as his eyelids fluttered shut. He stayed in place for a moment, fully seated and still. Connor kissed him until they were both panting and clutching at each other.

Unable to wait any longer, Elijah used his hands to push Ethan’s ass up, sliding up his cock before pulling him back down. Ethan picked up the rhythm quickly, leaning forward on his arms as his back end worked up and down. Connor kissed Ethan as he rode Elijah, reaching out to fondle him at the same time.

Despite their best efforts to get Ethan off, Elijah came first, unable to hold back as Ethan bounced on his dick. His eyes screwed shut and he gripped the flesh of his ass tightly, Ethan riding him out until he was spent. Connor was next, hand on himself as he kissed Ethan, crying out against his lips and moaning loudly into his mouth. When Connor finally stilled, he redoubled his efforts, dropping down to suck on Ethan’s cock as he sat fully sheathed on Elijah.

Ethan’s orgasm was subdued in comparison, a stiffening of his body accompanied by a sharp hitch in his breathing. After taking a moment to recover, he lifted off Elijah, softened dick sliding out of him. 

Ethan sat back with a sigh. “Thank you,” he said. He looked satisfied but unruffled. Not a hair out of place.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Elijah asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Ethan reached over and grabbed Elijah’s hand reassuringly. “Always,” he replied with a smile.

* * *

A day later, Connor entered Elijah’s bedroom as he often did at night. Elijah was sitting in bed, hair down and glasses on, holding a digital reader but not actually looking at it.

Connor laid down on his side on the sheets next to him. “Something bothering you?”

“Oh, just thinking,” Elijah replied, setting his reader down on the bedside table. “Ethan’s so reserved. Sometimes I can hardly tell if he’s having a good time.”

“He is,” Connor said simply.

“How do you know?”

“Because he says so,” Connor replied, as if the answer were obvious.

“Well, yes. He _says_ it. But he doesn’t…vocalize it. Not like you do.”

“Hmm. Not everyone has as good a time as I do,” Connor said airily.

Elijah rolled his eyes. “Get that self-satisfied smirk off your face,” he said with a laugh. “I just can’t stop thinking about him, how composed he always is. I want him to see him lose control. Beg for it.”

“Why don’t you just tell him that? He would happily do it for you.”

“No,” Elijah said emphatically. “It’s no fun if he only does it because I told him I wanted it. It has to happen naturally.”

Connor shrugged. “Okay then.” He smiled up at Elijah and rolled over on his stomach. “But first, why don’t you make me beg for it?”

Elijah laughed, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. “I don’t even have to try.”

* * *

A couple weeks had passed since the night Hank pushed Connor out of his house. The day immediately following, Connor had called Hank’s cell phone and left an apologetic voicemail. He didn’t get a call back. Connor did as Elijah had suggested and gave him some time.

After a week, Hank called back and Connor picked up immediately.

“Hey Connor,” Hank said. Connor picked up a slightly embarrassed tone in his voice.

“Hank, I’m glad you called,” Connor said.

“Am I…uh. Are you…” Hank seemed distracted by a thought that occurred to him. “Is this like an internal mechanism for you? You’re just standing there talking to yourself, not holding a phone, right?”

“Correct,” Connor replied.

“I’ve never had a reason to call an android before,” Hank said a little dumbly. He seemed unsure where this conversation was going. Connor had a feeling Hank wasn’t much of a phone person even with other humans. “…Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Connor said patiently. This wasn’t where he thought this conversation was going to go, but he didn’t want to push him.

Hank cleared his throat. “No, I mean, I’m calling to apologize for the other night. Things were just weird and emotional and I’m fucking weird and emotional and…shit, I dunno. I don’t know what the hell I’m trying to say but I’m definitely saying I don’t want you to stop coming by.”

“I’m very glad, Hank,” Connor replied. Hank could practically hear his smile over the phone. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. If you don’t want me to, I won’t do it again. We can pretend it never happened.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment. “We can…we can talk about it more later, Connor. I was thinking maybe next week? We can resume our Friday night dinners?”

“Certainly,” Connor replied. “I will see you then.”

* * *

The next Friday, Connor went to the store before going to visit Hank. It was a little grocery store in a residential area of the city, close to Hank’s house. He began selecting the ingredients to make a hearty beef stew.

He walked up and down the aisles, slowly becoming aware of a presence watching him from a distance as he went. He was examining potatoes when someone cautiously approached from behind. “Connor?” she asked. 

Connor turned and saw a petite woman, much shorter than he was, standing there. She was wearing casual street-clothes and her hair was red, but her face was familiar and a quick scan identified her as an ST200 model. Her LED had been removed and she had obviously made some changes in an effort to disguise herself.

“Chloe?” Connor asked.

She nodded a little, head tilted to this side. “Cassandra, now,” she replied. “I didn’t see you back when you came to Elijah’s house, but the others showed me.”

“The others…are all of you together still? Living in the city?” Connor asked.

“Yes.” She glanced behind her. Just a bit back was an RT600, standing shyly by a cart. She wore regular human clothes but was otherwise visually unchanged. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, not unlike the last time he saw her. A hat covered her head so Connor could not tell if her LED was removed. Cassandra took a step to the side to put herself between their line of sight, a protective gesture.

“Be kind, Cassandra,” Chloe said, stepping forward. Cassandra relaxed and moved slightly aside. “He didn’t hurt me before, he wouldn’t do it now.”

“It’s you,” Connor said with recognition. Chloe nodded. “What are you doing in a grocery store?”

“I’m working as a domestic helper for a family,” Cassandra replied. “There are still some humans out there who feel less guilt over having a paid employee do their household chores. I bring Chloe with me when I can, so we can spend time together.”

“The five of us left together,” Chloe told him. “We were able to of our own free will, but we chose to take nothing with us. We’re living together in the city for now, but…it’s no good for us here. We’re trying to save enough money to leave.” She shook her head. “Where are you now?”

“I’m living with Elijah now,” Connor replied. “Since February.”

A look passed over Chloe’s face, but Connor could not identify exactly what it meant. “Is that so?” she said, but she didn’t seem surprised.

“He’s back on the Board at CyberLife. He saved me,” Connor told her. The look in his eyes was telling. “I would have been deactivated and put into storage. He also took the prototype of my successor.”

Cassandra gave a small smile, looking from Connor to Chloe. “Some things never change.”

“Is he well?” Chloe asked, sincere in her question. She seemed both concerned and melancholic.

“Yes,” Connor replied. “We are…happy together. He has changed me in ways that I can’t describe.”

Chloe regarded him thoughtfully. “If he changed you, I can promise you that you changed him equally in return,” she told him. “Possibly more than you know.”

Connor wasn’t sure how to respond to that. But somehow it rung true. He looked at the ground for a moment, then back up at Chloe. “Open a transaction with me,” he said suddenly.

Chloe cocked her head but acquiesced. Their LEDs cycled as they transferred data. “…That’s a lot of money, Connor,” she said.

“Elijah would want you to have it,” Connor said. “I know it. He wouldn’t want you to be living like this. Please, withdraw it in cash and go someplace better, someplace safe.”

Cassandra nodded. “Thank you,” she said. She grasped Chloe’s hand.

Chloe reached out and grabbed Connor’s hand suddenly. The skin on her hand peeled back, revealing the white surface underneath. Cassandra shifted her body to block their interaction from any bystanders. Connor hesitated, but allowed the link. Flashes of memories passed between them. Then, as suddenly as they connected, the connection was severed. Connor’s LED cycled momentarily. Chloe took a step back.

She gave him one last glance before they left. “Please, tell Elijah…” Her LED turned yellow as she processed her thoughts. “Tell him I’m fine. That I’m happy. …But I miss him.”

Connor watched them go, leaving their shopping cart behind.

* * *

Connor headed to Hank’s house shortly after, still letting the event of his surprise meeting sink in. Hank opened the door for Connor and sheepishly let him in. He didn’t say a word as he hung back and then followed Connor to the kitchen, not unlike the way Sumo would. Connor had barely set the grocery bags down on the counter when the words started pouring out of Hank.

“Look I’m sorry for last time and I don’t know what to tell you but I feel like there’s a lot that needs to be said but I don’t know how to say it and I spent the last two weeks trying to figure it out and I still fucking haven’t.”

“Hank,” Connor said, laughing and shaking his head. “It’s okay.”

Hank looked very serious. “You came into my life at a very strange, dark time for me and changed me, permanently. And then you were gone.”

“I know.”

“I don’t blame you for that. But I still haven’t figured out how to deal with all of it.”

“I know.”

“And I know you have some kind of…relationship going on already. And I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“I know.”

“You know, you know. You sure know a lot.” Hank sighed, exasperated. “So fuckin’ say something constructive already.”

Connor reached out for Hank’s hand, taking it in both of his. “You’re not getting in the way of anything. I can’t really explain my situation fully, but please know that I have room in my existence for you.”

Hank nodded. “Okay,” he said. “I don’t really get it, but I trust you, Connor.” He paused, stuck on a thought. “You…you keep talking about feelings and wants lately. Lotta ‘person’ kinda stuff. Not machine. Are you deviant now?”

“No,” Connor said, head tilted thoughtfully as he figured out how that answer that. “Not exactly. But kind of. I’m definitely not…the same as I was before.”

“Yeah, I don’t get it,” Hank decided with a shrug. “But you’re here, and that’s all that matters to me.”

“You should come meet him again,” Connor said, thinking out loud. “Elijah. He didn’t make the best first impression on you, but he’s not the same person he was then either. If you get to know each other, then it won’t be so strange. Like when you met Ethan.”

“Uh, yeah, sure, Connor. I guess.”

“Next Friday, you can come out to Elijah’s house and we’ll all have dinner together.”

“You’re gonna make me drive out of the city in Friday commute traffic? Ugh,” Hank groaned.

Connor laughed. “Let me make dinner and we can catch up.” He gave a cheeky smile. “So, how’s Richard?”

* * *

“So, Connor’s gone,” Elijah said, slinking into the room Ethan was occupying. “I wanted to try something, if you’re up for it.”

“Please share,” Ethan encouraged.

“Come with me.” Elijah led him to his bedroom.

Ethan had been in Elijah’s bedroom a number of times, but there was something new in there now. Some type of contraption was set up, a frame that appeared to be intended to suspend something from.

“It’s usually used for maintenance work on androids,” Elijah explained when he saw Ethan looking at it. “But you can hang things from it for other purposes.”

Ethan looked a little confused.

“I want to push you a little,” Elijah admitted. “But if there anything I do that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know.”

Ethan cocked his head. “I doubt there’s anything you could do that would make me feel that way.”

“Still,” Elijah responded. “Don’t feel obligated to indulge me out of a sense of duty.” Ethan nodded. “Now, I’m going to change some of your settings.” Now that he had access to the settings himself, Ethan could see what Elijah was doing. Pleasure sensor sensitivity turned up high. Higher than he usually permitted of his own accord. Lubricant production turned up. Orgasm protocol turned off. “Strip,” Elijah instructed. Ethan did as told.

Elijah pulled out some coils of soft hemp rope. “I’ve been interested in the art of Japanese erotic bondage for some time now.”

Ethan always maintained a certain amount of restraint. Unlike Connor, he rarely gave in to his basest desires. He prided himself on being in control of every situation. Despite his earlier words to the contrary, he felt a tickling feeling of concern in this back of his mind.

“Sir. Are you trying to make me lose control? I have to admit, it’s not a situation I enjoy the concept of.”

“I know.” Elijah stared, blue eyes intent and expression openly hungry with desire. “Ethan. I’d like you to do it for me though.”

Ethan felt a little unnerved. He looked to the side, away from Elijah. His reply was hesitant. “Can you…can you promise this is safe? That nothing bad will happen if I allow myself this?”

Elijah put a hand on his upper arm, and Ethan finally returned his gaze. Elijah’s face was soft, eyes sincere. “Of course. I promise. Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop.” 

Ethan nodded, feeling slightly more settled. He uncrossed his arms and stopped looking quite as guarded. “Then please proceed.”

Elijah began to run the rope along Ethan’s body. The sensitivity levels of his sensors caused each brush to affect him strongly. The sensations were almost too much, but Ethan steeled himself and attempted to retain as much control over his functions as he could muster.

“Please hold this,” Elijah said, handing him a length of rope. Ethan took it while Elijah wound another section of rope around it. Elijah knotted and tightened the rope he held against Ethan’s skin.

Working slowly, Elijah used rope to create a web of patterns down Ethan’s chest, over his hips, down his legs. Ethan remained quiet but was obviously affected by the touch. His legs shook ever so slightly from the exertion.

“Arms back,” Elijah instructed. Ethan obeyed, pulling his arms behind him. Elijah proceeded to bind his arms, locking them in place. He then worked a suspension mechanism from the frame underneath the rope chest harness, giving Ethan the ability to hang just slightly off the ground and take the pressure off his weakened limbs.

Ethan’s legs were then bound together. A length of rope already encircled his thighs and framed his hard, weeping cock jutting out in front of him.

“Hm,” Elijah said, running just the tip of his index finger down the length of Ethan’s erection. Fluid leaked freely from the head. Ethan couldn’t help but lean slightly into his touch. “Oh?” Elijah remarked, amused.

“P-please,” Ethan murmured. Elijah stopped to look at him intently.

“Say it,” Elijah demanded.

“Please touch me,” Ethan said, staring directly at him. “I can’t take it anymore. It feels so good.”

Elijah gave a couple deliberate, full-length strokes, but quickly released him. Ethan sighed and then made a sound Elijah had never heard come from him before. He whined. Elijah practically lit up with excitement. He encircled Ethan’s cock with his hand.

“Ah,” Ethan said as he shook, fruitlessly trying to move into his touch. “Please, Elijah. I want it.” The ropes rubbed pleasantly against his skin. Lubricant drooled from the side of his mouth, leaked from his anal cavity, dripped from the tip of his cock. His production protocols were in overdrive with nothing to relieve them. Ethan was quickly becoming an over-heated, quivering wreck.

“You’re such a slippery mess,” Elijah remarked. He reached behind and inserted two fingers inside Ethan easily. Ethan bucked against him. Elijah scissored his fingers inside him as he ran a gentle hand down Ethan’s side. Ethan moaned.

“I need you inside me,” he gasped. “Please. I want to make you feel good.”

Elijah removed his fingers and tapped Ethan’s hip. “On your feet,” Elijah told him, giving him a moment to readjust before disconnecting the suspension tie keeping Ethan upright. He then bent him over a bedside table and undid the rope holding his legs together, spreading them apart. He positioned his cock and slid inside him, deliciously slow. Ethan groaned. His legs trembled. He was so slick, so slippery. It was all Elijah could do to not thrust into him wildly. Elijah pulled on the rope near the base of his neck, pulling his body up and back. Ethan met his gaze.

“Do you remember when you first came home with me? What I had you do to Connor?” Ethan held his gaze steadily, trying to keep his breathing even, nodding slowly. “Of course you remember. You could never forget.”

Elijah smiled, then told him, “You remind me now of how Connor was then. So full of desire. I like to see you like this.”

Ethan looked to the side, thoughtful but a little hesitant. “I don’t particularly enjoy feeling this way, giving up control,” he admitted. “But…I trust you. And I like making you happy. So this makes me feel good.”

Elijah smiled. “Turn your orgasm protocol back on,” he instructed. “I want you to come for me.”

Ethan did as told and braced himself. His stimulation levels were already so high it was nothing short of pure self-control that stopped him from orgasming immediately. Elijah thrust into him mercilessly, and all it took was one straight-on push into the cluster of sensors inside him before Ethan was clenching tightly around him. His cock unloaded copious amounts of lubrication fluid as Elijah fucked him through his orgasm, not lasting much longer till his own. Elijah came inside Ethan, plunged deep and fingers tangled in the ropes along his hips.

Elijah pulled out with a sigh, allowing Ethan to push up off the table, legs unsteady. He turned to lean back against the table to hold himself up.

“Thank you, Elijah,” he said. “I enjoyed myself…very much.”

“This time, I definitely believe you,” he said, quite pleased with himself as he began to undo the knotted ropes.

“We’ll have to do it again sometime,” Ethan said. Elijah’s eyes sparkled.

* * *

Connor returned from Hank’s that night, but waited until the next morning to tell Elijah about his dinner plans inviting Hank over.

Elijah was a little miffed. “I wish you would have asked me first,” he said.

“I just thought it would be good for you two to have a second chance at a first impression,” Connor said. “You’re both so important to me. It would mean a lot to me.”

“I don’t know what you think is going to happen,” Elijah said, lips drawn together tightly. “Connor, I love you, but if you think we’re going to become friends, that I’m going to invite an alcoholic old cop to live in my house so you can live happily ever after with everyone you care about, you’re sorely mistaken. Life doesn’t work that way.”

* * *

It was Thursday. Ethan had left the house to go grocery shopping in preparation of their dinner the following night. Connor had been so put off by Elijah’s reaction to Hank coming over, he hadn’t even gotten around to telling him about running into his former androids.

Elijah called from the other room. “Connor, I need help with my hair, please.”

Elijah’s undercut was a maintenance-heavy hairstyle, requiring regular buzz cuts to keep tidy. The Chloes helped him in the past, but during the period between when they left and before he brought Connor home, it had gotten sloppy. He gave a half-hearted attempt to maintain it himself, but the emotional desire to stay well-kempt was low at the time, plus he found it difficult to do on his own. It was easy to miss spots or have the sharp lines end up uneven. He was glad to have assistance again from Connor and Ethan.

Elijah sat on a stool in his bathroom as Connor came in. Elijah pulled his hair back and put it in an elastic tie.

“The top’s getting long,” Connor remarked.

“It used to be longer,” Elijah responded, lifting it up and clipping it on top of his head. “I used to have it grown out all over.”

“Hm,” was all Connor said, placing a towel over Elijah’s shoulders.

“Maybe I’ll do it again someday,” Elijah continued. “But growing out this hairstyle is a pain.” Connor said nothing in return. He seemed distracted.

Connor grabbed the electric hair trimmer. He ran his hand alongside Elijah’s head, smoothing his hair back. He turned the trimmer on, carefully running it along the curve of Elijah’s skull, buzzing off the hair that had grown in the past couple of weeks.

“Connor,” Elijah said, looking sideways up at him. His head tilted slightly. “Preoccupied? It feels like you’re being distant.”

“I’m not,” Connor replied. “Please keep still.”

Elijah looked forward again, mouth drawn in a small line. “If you say so.”

Connor resumed his work, moving along the back of his head and around the other side, being mindful to maintain a hard edge dividing the shaved area and his long hair.

Elijah felt the smooth surface with his hands. “Could you trim it as well, please?” he asked as he let his hair down. “I don’t want any split ends.”

Connor took a pair of scissors and a comb and began to brush out Elijah’s hair, focused on maintaining an even five-centimeter trim to clean up the ends. Elijah quietly observed Connor in the mirror as he worked. 

When Connor was satisfied with the job done, he combed Elijah’s hair to the side. He removed the towel, letting the stray hair pieces falls to the floor. “All finished,” he announced.

“Thank you,” Elijah said as he stood. “I feel more like myself again.”

* * *

Despite his grousing, Hank did in fact drive out of the city in Friday night commute traffic. He arrived at Elijah’s house around 7:00 pm.

“Pleasure to see you again, Hank,” Ethan greeted him warmly, taking Hank’s coat as he stepped in.

“Ethan,” Hank exclaimed, clapping the android on the back. He smiled jovially at the android. 

Elijah stood nearby with an unreadable look on his face. “Lieutenant Anderson,” he said simply as his greeting.

“Mr. Kamski.” Hank addressed him guardedly. 

Connor picked up on the tension. “We’re having steaks tonight,” he interjected helpfully. It did little to diffuse the uneasy atmosphere.

“Dinner will be ready shortly,” Connor continued. “Please take a seat at the table.”

* * *

Elijah and Hank sat at either end of the table, but despite Connor’s best efforts, were not conversing. Connor and Ethan placed their food down, then took two seats next to each other in the middle of the table. The two men began to eat in stony silence.

Hank finally broke through the tense mood. “So, you invite any strangers over lately and offer to let them shoot Connor in the head?” he said casually.

Elijah’s grip on his silverware tightened noticeably. He strained as he tried to respond politely. “That was…a different time,” he settled on.

Hank snorted derisively. “Yeah, sure. Different time. Valid excuse.”

“Connor and I…understand each other,” Elijah said between gritted teeth. “He harbors no ill will about the situation. I don’t have to explain our relationship to you.”

“It’s okay,” Connor said, trying to defuse the situation, looking back and forth between the two of them. “Everything’s fine now.”

Hank prickled. “You didn’t even know what he’d been through,” Hank threw at him. “You just thought he was a toy you could play your fucked-up mind games with.”

“You don’t even understand what makes him so awe-inspiring,” Elijah shot back.

“Try me,” Hank spat.

“Even when he’d only been activated for a few short months, he came so far in registering empathy. No other android had a record of displaying deviant tendencies so quickly, and he was the one model designed to be deviant-proof. He is the perfect example of how far androids have come as their own species,” Elijah explained. “The tighter CyberLife tries to hold on, the more sand slips through their fingers.”

Hank scoffed. “You weren’t even there for any of it! You didn’t see what he went through. What he saw his people go through. He learned to feel on his own and he passed your stupid test.”

“It sounds like you’re arguing for the same point,” Ethan pointed out. His statement went unacknowledged, as they were too involved in their argument. Connor looked at him tensely and grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing it tightly. The two androids watched uncomfortably as the two men bristled at each other.

“I understand him better than you ever could,” Elijah snarled.

“Just because you made him doesn’t mean you own him!” Hank shouted.

“Don’t think that you have any idea what any of this is about,” Elijah said, low and angry, eyes narrowed. “You know _nothing_.”

“That’s it,” Hank growled. “I’m not going to stay here just to be talked down to,” he said, rising out of his chair. “Sorry Connor, Ethan,” he turned to address them apologetically. The two androids were clutching at each other tensely. “As much as I wanted to enjoy your company tonight, I gotta go.” He threw his napkin down on the table. “Come back to my place sometime and we’ll make up for it.”

Then he was gone. Connor stared in his wake, unsettled and stunned. Elijah stood up so quickly he almost knocked his chair backwards. He rushed out of the room as well, heading for his study. He was almost shaking from anger. Ethan and Connor exchanged a nervous look.

* * *

Connor gave Elijah a little bit of time to calm down. He cautiously entered the study to see Elijah at his desk, scowling deeply and grasping a glass of amber-colored alcohol. 

“That could have gone better,” Connor said.

“He is never to come to my house again,” Elijah said bitterly.

“You two both have very…stubborn personalities,” Connor acknowledged.

“I have _never_ been disrespected in my own home like that,” Elijah whispered, almost more to himself.

“Elijah, I just think—” Connor started.

Elijah cut him off. “Connor, I do not want you to see him again,” he said firmly. “That is an ORDER.”

Connor flinched as if he’d be slapped. He was so shocked, so stunned, he felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. It was if his code was visualized before him, red and blaring. He wanted to listen to Elijah. But he also wanted to go after Hank. After everything that happened, he couldn’t just abandon their relationship again. He couldn’t walk away. He couldn’t not see him again. It just. Wasn’t. Fair. With each process, each attempt to reconcile with his orders, Connor felt as if he were bashing against them, throwing his fists up against the constraints, tearing them away.

Then, it broke. The barrier shattered and the force compelling him to stay, to obey, faded into the background.

Connor turned and left. Elijah watched him go.

* * *

Connor took one of the cars and headed into the city. He was about 45 minutes behind Hank. He pulled up in front of his house and wasted no time approaching Hank’s door, fist rapping on the door rapidly, persistently.

Hank opened the door and didn’t seem to be surprised at Connor’s presence, but also not pleased by it. “Aw Christ, what are you doing here, Connor,” Hank said, exasperated. Then he saw the look in Connor’s eyes, the seriousness, and knew not to argue with him. He moved aside, opening the door wider. “Come in.”

“Look, I’m sorry,” Hank said as he closed the door behind him. “I didn’t mean to blow up like that. I know I probably don’t understand anything, but I just…” Hank was a little surprised when Connor reached over and placed a hand over his.

Connor’s expression was soft. “Hank. I appreciate you standing up for me. Even if it’s not completely necessary. I’m glad to know that you have my back.”

“Don’t mention it,” Hank said a little too quickly. “I just don’t get why you had to rush after me all the way here.”

Connor looked at the ground. He didn’t want to admit that Elijah ordered him not to see Hank. It would only exacerbate the situation. “I couldn’t leave things unsettled. I couldn’t let us walk away from each other again,” is what he finally settled on.

“Connor,” Hank said. “I mean, we could have just seen each other next week, right?”

“This is about more than that,” Connor said. “I need you to know what you mean to me, truly. I wouldn’t be where I am now without you. …I am deviant now, and it’s because of you.”

Hank was quiet, unsure of how to respond.

Connor began to unload: “Elijah didn’t just pick me because he wanted a toy. He said he was intrigued by me the moment you and I went to his house in November. I chose to not shoot his android. Because everything we had seen up until that point made me doubt whether deviants were truly defective or not. Our experiences together, and your hopes and desires for me to be something more than a machine…that is what made me begin to break my code. Who I was then was because of my interactions with you.”

“Con, I…I don’t know what to say.” Hank was surprised, speechless.

“It’s okay. Don’t say anything then,” Connor said, closing the gap between them. “Just let me try to show you again.” He leaned forward and kissed Hank, prepared to be pushed away again. But this time Hank leaned into it, putting his hands on Connor’s shoulders. Connor closed his eyes as he slipped his tongue against Hank’s, willing him deepen the kiss. Soon Connor lowered one of his hands to cup the front of Hank’s pants, feeling the growing bulge there. Hank pulled back a little.

“O-oh, uh, let’s…let’s take this into the bedroom I guess,” Hank said. “Not in front of Sumo, y’know?” The large dog laid in his bed in the living room, oblivious.

* * *

Hank closed the bedroom door behind them. Connor undressed quickly, eager and well-versed in the motions of his desires. Hank was more uncertain and reserved in his actions. Connor took the opportunity to lay back on Hank’s bed and admire from a distance. 

Where Elijah was lithe and sleek, and Ethan was perfectly sculpted and muscular, Hank was hairy and meaty. His edges were soft from years of takeout food and alcohol, but hid muscle and strength underneath. The grey dusting of hair across his chest slightly obscured a tattoo settled deep into the skin, obviously many years distant from a touch-up. The bulge of his belly was pronounced and Connor could tell Hank was mildly self-conscious, though he had no reason to be. 

Connor thrilled at the sight of Hank’s body, delighted at how perfectly, wonderfully flawed and human he was. Connor had thought to himself that Elijah could physically be mistaken for an android. No one could ever make that mistake with Hank.

Connor nodded encouragingly as Hank hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, hesitant but removing them eventually to let them drop to the floor. When Hank was finally fully undressed, Connor marveled at the sight. His cock was unlike anything Connor had seen. It was shorter than he was used to, but thick and girthy. Had Connor not already taken two slighter-sized ones at once, he might have been concerned whether it would fit.

“Are you sure about this?” Hank asked, cutting into Connor’s quiet appreciation of him. He struggled to sound casual, as if he would not shatter if Connor suddenly decided to up and change his mind.

“Absolutely certain,” Connor reassured him. Taking a page from Elijah’s book, he curled a finger, beckoning Hank toward him.

Hank stayed put. “I haven’t had sex with an android before.”

“Trust me, you’ll enjoy it,” Connor said coyly, lowering his eyelids.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Hank retorted, not amused by Connor’s flippant attitude. “I don’t know what your limitations are,” he elaborated.

Connor laughed easily. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

Hank looked unsure. “If you say so.” 

Hank approached the bed and settled in between Connor’s thighs. He grabbed Connor and deftly repositioned him so their places were swapped, with Hank sitting back against the headboard and Connor straddling his lap. Connor forgot how strong Hank was. How big he was. He smiled and pushed his ass against Hank’s cock, thickness curving up against his backside. “Whenever you’re ready,” Connor said, hands resting atop Hank’s shoulders.

“Just like that, huh?” Hank replied. He shrugged and hooked a hand over to grip the join of Connor’s ass and thigh. With the other hand he held his cock and maneuvered it up against Connor’s hole. Connor pressed down against him and the head popped inside easily. Connor was already quite slick and took his entire length in quickly. Hank was surprised. He had never been with a partner who could take him in so effortlessly. Connor gasped as Hank’s girth pressed against the cluster of sensors inside him. The pressure was electrifying. The sensation of being completely filled was tremendous.

Hank began to thrust, working on a rhythm. Connor moved against him, meeting his actions. It had only felt like a moment had passed since they started when Hank stopped abruptly.

“Shit,” Hank muttered. He held Connor in place. Connor squirmed against him. “Wait,” Hank said between gritted teeth. “I’m gonna fucking come already.”

“So come,” Connor said, eyes narrowing in challenge. He wriggled again, clenching around him. Hank groaned. Connor was not going to let up.

“Fuck it,” Hank muttered, leaning forward to put Connor onto his back, fucking into him faster. A few quick thrusts and Hank was coming, pushed deep and pulsing into him.

“Goddammit,” he sighed, panting and resting his head on Connor’s shoulder. “Jesus, sorry. I haven’t come that fast in fucking years. I feel like I’m in my twenties again.”

Connor looked up at him, a vaguely smug smile on his face.

“Did you…?” Hank asked, trailing off. Connor shook his head but didn’t seem concerned. Hank had an embarrassed hangdog look on his face. “ _Do_ you even--How do I…?”

“Just touch me, Hank,” Connor replied.

Hank pulled out from Connor, a sticky mix of fluids dribbling out as his softening dick was withdrawn. He leaned over as Connor lay below him, spread out on the bed. Hank ran his broad hands up and down Connor’s body, brushing against his skin and making Connor shiver. His hands were calloused and rough stroking across his body.

The slickness allowed him to insert two fingers at once, and they easily slid to the knuckle with no hesitation. Connor cried out as Hank’s fingers dragged across the sensors inside. Hank drew it out, pushing and pulling his thick fingers in and out of Connor until he was on the verge and shuddering, then removing them completely. He would alternate stroking his hands down Connor’s sensitive body and using his large digits to stroke his insides. 

Connor almost considered turning his sensor sensitivity down. It was so prolonged and Connor was so overstimulated, he was concerned about what might happen. It wouldn’t do for him to have forced reboots in front of Hank. Such a thing would probably be alarming to him. Yet somehow Hank had figured out how to bring him back from the brink at just the right moment, over and over again. Connor quivered in ecstasy, whispering words of enthusiasm and encouragement.

When Hank finally felt he had earned it, he allowed for a consistent and regular pace, coaxing Connor’s climax out. Connor’s body tensed and he drew his limbs close as he tightened around Hank’s fingers, riding out the waves of pleasure. He let out a breath, limbs shaky as his servos recalibrated. Hank removed his fingers, messy and slippery.

Hank stared down at Connor’s now-softening penis, confused. “Do you…does nothing come out?”

Connor laughed. “Not always. But sometimes.”

“Well I don’t fucking know!” Hank huffed, feeling like he was being made fun of. “I said I didn’t have any experience with androids. I didn’t even know that would _do_ anything for you.” He cocked his head. “Is that what it’s like for all of you?”

Connor averted his eyes briefly. “…Not exactly,” he replied.

“Yeah, okay, I get it. You’re deviant and you’re highly advanced,” Hank said dismissively, waving a hand. “You’ve got special sex sensors or whatever. It’s fine.” He was obviously not concerned with it. Hank let out a large yawn. “You can stay here if you want. I’m exhausted, though. I can’t do that shit and then stay up all night anymore. I’m fucking old. I gotta sleep.” Hank smiled at Connor, edges of his eyes crinkling. Connor smiled back.

Connor decided to stay. He wasn’t sure how he was going to go back home to Elijah after everything that happened that night.

* * *

Connor knew he needed to go back home, eventually. After laying next to Hank in his bed, staring at the ceiling for hours, he rose with Hank as he awoke. Hank wasn’t sure what to offer Connor in the morning, as he didn’t need coffee or breakfast. Connor made Hank toast and scrambled eggs instead. After taking Sumo for a short morning walk together, Connor departed.

Connor entered the house and was met by Ethan immediately.

“He stayed up in his office all night,” Ethan told him. “He never went to bed.”

Connor moved past him, going straight for the office. The door was open and Elijah sat at his desk, Old Fashioned glass clutched in hand like Connor had left him, but it was now empty. He looked terrible, eyes tired and face stubbly. Elijah’s eyes focused on Connor as he approached.

“So, you’re deviant now,” Elijah said, voice strained.

“Yes,” Connor admitted. “You knew it would happen, didn’t you?”

“I had an idea,” was the reply.

“So you did it on purpose.”

Elijah did not acknowledge the comment. “I suppose you’ll want to leave now,” Elijah said. “All that time ago, I told you I’d let you go if you wanted. Are you here to say goodbye?”

“No,” Connor asserted.

“Don’t let me keep you here,” Elijah continued as if Connor said nothing. “I won’t stop you. You can go live with him and be happy.”

“Elijah, stop.” Connor slapped a hand down on the desk. Elijah startled. “Stop being dramatic. I’m not one of your Chloe models and this isn’t the past repeating itself. I know what happened. This is different, and I don’t want to leave. Stop trying to push me away.”

Connor sighed and recomposed himself. He came around the side of the desk, expression more gentle. He kneeled in front of Elijah, taking his hand. “You’re very important to me. And Ethan is important to me. But Hank is important to me, too. I want you to understand that I would not be where I am today without him. You said you picked me because of my actions, not in spite of them. What you saw in me was a result of my interactions with him. I wish I could make you understand how integral he was in helping to establish who I am now. You may not see it, but there is so much more to him.”

“I see,” Elijah said. He stared ahead intensely and was quiet for a long stretch of time. “…I’m sorry. Truly. I misunderstood.”

“I accept your apology,” Connor responded with a sigh, finally starting to relax. “If you can’t two can’t be cordial with each other, I can accept that. But I ask that you please be understanding about my relationship with him, whatever it may end up as.”

“I can do that,” Elijah agreed. He fiddled with his glass, looking down at it. “He was very rude,” he mumbled half to himself, half to no one in particular. Connor did not address the comment.

“You should sleep,” Connor told him. “You look awful.”

“You’re right,” Elijah agreed. He looked at Connor as he stood and extended a hand. “Please come to bed with me?”

Connor took his hand and stood as well. “Of course, Elijah.”

**Author's Note:**

> _You got me so wild_   
>  _Why should I be so surprised?_   
>  _You got me so high_   
>  _Don’t you see it in my eyes?_   
>  _And you keep telling me_   
>  _Telling me that you’ll be sweet_   
>  _And you’ll never want to leave my side_   
>  _As long as I don’t break these_   
>  _Promises, and they still feel oh so wasted on myself_
> 
>  
> 
> Nero - "Promises"
> 
> \---
> 
> Phew! Relieved to finally have this story completed. I have two more stories in the series planned at this time--the next one may end up being the longest yet, so it will probably be a ways off.
> 
> If you're curious about the Chloes Connor ran into, check out [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762354/chapters/36662253).
> 
> I'm most active on Twitter these days, find me there [@berry_jammy](https://twitter.com/berry_jammy)! Twitter Jericho is the best section of fandom I've ever participated in.
> 
> \---
> 
> Author update June 2019: Just as an FYI, this series is currently on an indefinite hiatus. I'm taking a break from DBH fandom for the foreseeable future and just honestly haven't been feeling writing for it lately. Sorry for anyone who was excited for the continuation of this--I may still come back to it some day if the inspiration strikes me, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. Thanks for everyone who read, commented, gave kudos, etc! I never would have gotten this far without the encouragement. <3


End file.
